


Quick! Be my girlfriend?

by teamclexa



Series: CLEXA: One Shot AUs [1]
Category: The 100
Genre: Cheesy romance, F/F, asshole finn, au prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamclexa/pseuds/teamclexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My asshole ex found me in the bookstore and you’re closest so you’re now dating me au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick! Be my girlfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this prompt: My asshole ex found me in the bookstore and you’re closest so you’re now dating me au  
> [http://the-bitch-to-your-jerk.tumblr.com's prompts]  
> This is my first fanfic on here so beware of grammar errors, there are probably a few I missed. Hope you enjoy my little story.

"Raven I told you before, I'm not going to hooters." I sighed.

"But Clarke! Beautiful women, horny guys and beer! Plus food! What more could you ask for! We probably could both get laid!" She said. 

I rolled my eyes before I responded to my fellow bisexual and best friend, "If you and Bellamy would make it official already you could get laid every night."

Everyone knows that Bellamy and Raven had a thing for each other, they fought constantly and we more alike than they knew. 

But they lived in a constant state of denial. 

Plus the sexual tension could be cut with a knife.

Raven made a fake vomiting noise. "Griffin you're fucking crazy. There's no way I'm sleeping with that self absorbed history nerd."

Through my laughter I replied, "Denial is not only a river in Egypt."

Raven growled, "Are you growling Reyes?"

"Whatever Griffin. Are you at Barns and Noble yet? Aren't you supposed to be getting our birthday present for Octavia?"

I grinned and replied cheekily, "Changing the subject? Hmmm..."

"Fuck off, I'm going to work. Computers can't fix themselves. Just get O's nook and case. I'll pay you back when I get paid." She grumbled and hung up.

I just laughed. 

I walked over to the nook section and the kind sales associate got me the newest and best nook.

Mission one complete. 

Mission two: get a case.

I walked over to the cases, Jesus were there a lot of them.

"Jesus christ how is a girl supposed to pick one?" I muttered. 

A laugh sounded next to me, I looked over.

There was a beautiful woman next to me, she seemed to be about my age, early twenties.

She had long brown hair that was curly, big bright green eyes and a cute smirk on her face. 

She was wearing a black crop top and jean shorts with a plaid shirt tied at her waist. 

From the space between her high waisted shorts and crop top I could see her incredible abs. 

I almost moaned. 

But I have good self control thank god.

So there was no moan to be heard. 

I offered her a smile, "I'm shopping for my best friend's birthday and I can't seem to find a case she's gonna absolutely love, because she's picky."

The brunette laughed, "I feel your pain, last christmas I bought my sister a nook and couldn't find the right case for her. She wound up returning the case and buying her own. You can always buy her a gift card so she can buy her own case?" She suggested.

This woman is a god send, "That's a great idea actually! Thanks! What's your name life saver?" 

"Lexa Woods, and you?" She asked holding out her hand. 

"Clarke Griffin." I smiled shaking her hand. 

Her hand felt nice to hold, and fit perfectly. 

Just as I was going to say something I heard someone I never wanted to hear again. 

"CLARKE!" Finn, my douchebag ex called.

"Fuck." I muttered. 

Then a stupid idea popped in my head.

"Be my fake girlfriend for three minutes?, I pleaded desperately. 

Lexa's greeneyes popped out of her head, then she registered my panic and for whatever reasons she thankfully nodded. 

I walked over to stand next to her, closer than I was before.

She put an arm around my waist.

Then Finn came barreling over. 

"Clarke!"

We both turned around to face him, Lexa tightened her grip on my waist.

"I was calling you! I've been calling you for six months!" He shouted.

Lexa narrowed her eyes, "Maybe you should take a hint."

Finn looked at her, "Who are you?"

"I'm Clarke's girlfriend. I'm guessing you're the dick bag of an ex she told me about." Lexa said like it was the most natural thing in the world to call a stranger your girlfriend and defend her. 

"Bullshit." Finn spat out. 

It was my turn to speak finally, "It's not bullshit Finn, you know I'm bisexual. You've known since high school. Anyway, we met last month and we're very serious. Now if you would go away we're shopping for Octavia's birthday present. By the way Octavia told me to tell you if she ever see's your sorry face her and Bellamy will kick your ass into the next century."

Finn's eyes widened. He knew Octavia was a great kick boxer and wrestler, she was on the varsity team in high school.

Plus Bellamy was strong as hell. He's seen him beat up Octavia's first ex-boyfriend in high school.

But yet he continued, trying to shake off his fear. "Clarke you know you and I are meant to be."

I snorted, "If we were meant to be you wouldn't have made a pass at my best friend."

Lexa then spoke up, "Look buddy, leave my girlfriend alone. She doesn't want you. She's got a new name to scream in bed."

Holy shit.

Is it possible to fall in love with someone in five minutes, and be incredibly turned on.

Then she did the unexpected and kissed me, giving me the best kiss of my life. 

Her lips tasted like strawberries. 

I dropped the nook in my hand, thank god it's in a box, and tangled my hands in her hair. 

She grabbed waist and pulled me closer to her. I could feel her body heat and heart pounding. 

I vaguely heard Finn huff out, "Whatever, you'll come crawling back to me."

Minutes later we pulled apart for air.

"Wow." I whispered. 

Lexa grinned, "Wow indeed. Since I know you're an incredible kisser, can I have your number?" 

I grinned right back, "Of course."

She handed me her phone and I put my number in.

Handing her phone back to her I said, "Text me so I can have yours."

She nodded and did what I said. 

"So Clarke Griffin, will you go out with me for a cup of coffee?" She asked, her green eyes dancing. She also pointed to the Starbucks that was conveniently located in the Barns and Nobles. 

"Yes, Lexa Woods, I would love too. Let me just pay for this and we can go." I replied with a small laugh.

She smiled and walked with me to the register, her arm around my waist yet again. I was glad because I wasn't ready to separate from her just yet.

That afternoon I went on a date with Lexa, and she became my girlfriend. 

When I got home Raven was pissed off that she's now the only one in the single club.

Well she was mostly mad that I was going to be laid in the near future. 

Too which I replied, "Call Bellamy."

Who knew Octavia's birthday present could give me the present of a lifetime.


End file.
